xform_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Taxi
The Taxi is a service cab vehicle featured in almost every driving game made by Xform. Design The Taxi is based on the second-generation 1998-2011 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor. The vehicle returns in Hammer 2 - Reloaded and Operation Desert Road, but is changed to be a Mercedes-Benz E-Class [W124]. Overview & Performance Burnin' Rubber 4 It is unlocked upon completing the "Taxi Battle" special mission in The City. It is one of the slowest vehicles in the game, along with Bullet 350 and the Phaser GTI. Despite its low statistics on handling, the Taxi does fairly good around corners and turns. Durability is fair, making it take a moderate amount of gunfire before being damaged. It can reach a stock top speed of 184 mph without engine upgrades, and it can reach a high top speed of 198 mph when fully upgraded. It also appears as an undriveable vehicle. 'Traffic Slam 2: Detonation' The Taxi appears as an undriveable vehicle. Downtown Drift ' The Taxi Cab has decent top speed and handling, despite its stats. The car is pretty light but it can cope a decent number of collisions. The upgrade package will increase its speed by 5%. 'Traffic Slam 3 The Taxi appears as an undriveable vehicle. Trickalized The Taxi appears as an undriveable vehicle. 'Sniper Team' The Taxi appears as a parked vehicle. Burnin' Rubber 5 and HD It is unlocked upon completing the "Johnny Cabs" Team VS challenge. It is a well performing vehicle, making one of the quickest cars in the game. Like its predecessor, the handling has improved, making the Taxi corner better. Unlike its predecessor, the Taxi has meager armor, as it will explode through explosions and heavy gunfire compared to some other cars. It can reach a top speed of 118 mph. It also appears as a parked vehicle. 'Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn' The Taxi appears as an undriveable vehicle. 'Super Hammer' The Taxi appears as a parked vehicle. 'Burnin' Rubber Shift' The Taxi appears as an undriveable vehicle. 'Sniper Team 2' The Taxi appears as a parked vehicle. 'Traffic Slam HTML5' The Taxi appears as an undriveable vehicle. 'Hammer 2 - Reloaded' The Taxi first appears in Out For Justice. It is not too fast, due being a normal vehicle. 'Operation Desert Road' Its speed is average. It costs 150 coins to buy. 'Zombie Choppa' The Taxi appears as an undriveable vehicle. 'Burnin' Rubber Cartapult' The Taxi appears as an undriveable vehicle. 'Police Pursuit 2' The Taxi is available upon completing "Taxi Trouble" mission. Its speed is average, same as its armor. Its handling is good as the Charger ones though. It also appears as an undriveable vehicle. Gallery BR4_Taxi.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 BR4_Taxi_Traffic.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 TS2_Taxi.png|Traffic Slam 2: Detonation DD_Taxi.jpg|Downtown Drift TS3_Taxi.png|Traffic Slam 3 Screenshot_20190106-220136.jpg|Trickalized Screenshot (240).png|Sniper Team BR5_Taxi.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 20180621165346_1.jpg|Burnin' Rubber 5 BRCB_Taxi.png|Burnin' Rubber Crash 'n Burn Screenshot (227).png|Super Hammer BRS_Taxi.png|Burnin' Rubber Shift Screenshot (181).png|Sniper Team 2 Screenshot (185).png|Sniper Team 2 CarsAtlas - Kopie (38) - Kopie.png|Traffic Slam HTML5 Screenshot (5822).png|Hammer 2 - Reloaded Screenshot (118).png|Operation Desert Road 20190118122413_1.jpg|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD Screenshot (41).png|Zombie Choppa Screenshot (44).png|Zombie Choppa Screenshot (3482).png|Burnin' Rubber Cartapult Screenshot (401).png|Police Pursuit 2 8d58c096-44db-47ba-a9c4-baf043179640.jpg|Police Pursuit 2 Video Category:Vehicles Category:Sedans & Coupes Category:Traffic Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 4 Category:Vehicles in Traffic Slam 2: Detonation Category:Vehicles in Traffic Slam 3 Category:Vehicles in Trickalized Category:Vehicles in Downtown Drift Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn Category:Vehicles in Super Hammer Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Shift Category:Vehicles in Sniper Team 2 Category:Vehicles in Traffic Slam HTML5 Category:Vehicles in Hammer 2 - Reloaded Category:Vehicles in Operation Desert Road Category:Vehicles in Zombie Choppa Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Cartapult Category:Vehicles in Police Pursuit 2